Methods and systems for access control for persons or vehicles are known from the prior art. In these cases, access control is normally carried out by means of the contactless reading of access authorizations, wherein access control devices are provided which have means for capturing and evaluating the access authorizations as well as locking elements, either mechanically or implemented by other means, which are automatically or manually moved from a locked position into an open position when a valid access authorization is presented.